


wine-down

by Tiffsyyy



Series: Writevember 2018 → SVT [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetic, Sunsets, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffsyyy/pseuds/Tiffsyyy
Summary: Minghao and Joshua enjoys an evening of wine





	wine-down

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this fic is inspired by  
> this art;
> 
> httpss://twitter.com/kidovna/status/1040737446202208256?s=19 
> 
> Please check it out as it is so cute and I love it

  
The ambience was mellow as the fairy lights were the only thing illuminating the small room. In the corner was a humidifier, filling the air with therapeutic lavender scents. Truly, a perfect mood for a late November's evening when the sky is darker than usual and the air outside is chilly

The two men laid relaxfully on the bed, sipping on the red liquid as they allow their muscles rest. It has been a stressful week and they needed the rest. They wore warm wooly sweaters that hugged in warmth like a mother's

The wine was of a good quality, thought Minghao. He took a whiff of the fragrant wine, allowing it to swirl in it's glass. A gentle sip allowed the crisp sweetness of the wine to spread on his tongue. Swallowing it left a lingering fresh sensation that left his buds begging for more

Joshua, who was taking a bite out of the cracker present on the side table of minghao's room smiled at minghao's expression of bliss as when Minghao swallowed the wine

"Is it that good?" He asked. He finished of the dry cracker, dusting off the crumbs on his pastel coloured sweater. Minghao gave him a look that was a mix of bliss and chivalrous victory. Reaching for glass that stood empty, he poured a generous amount and gave it to Joshua. Joshua gave Minghao an unsure look, scrunched eyebrows, pursed lips, the whole package. After a minute of hesitation, which could have lasted longer, he took a sip.

"This _is_ a good wine" Joshua said and giggled. Minghao laughed along, melodious voices filling the air. The urge to taste the younger has never been stronger as he looked at the carefree man laughing with Joshua.

"Well, the person whom I bought it from said it was made from the _best_ quality so I'd expect nothing less" Minghao said and took another sip.

They sat in momentary silence as they enjoy the winter evening. A perfect night for such a melancholic mood. The crickets have begun chirping in the night and you can barely see the bright moon through the window. The city lights of Seoul seemed out of place in this nature as it dims the light of the moon.

Minghao looked at Joshua lovingly, the alcohol raising deep, unexplored emotions. Joshua snuggled closer to him and he could feel the daggers of heat piercing through the sweater. Under this sweet luminescence, he looked even more beautiful, his soft pastel hair matching with his sweater, his brown eyes holding so much unsaid emotions.

His fingers unknowingly goes to toy with Joshua's bangs, twirling it. His heart burst with unbloomed flowers. He briefly looked at Joshua's lips. Beautiful lips.

"Can I kiss you?" Joshua whispered. How magical that those were the very words hanging at the very tip of his own tongue just moments ago. Minghao nodded and leaned in slightly closer. The lights seemed to light up Joshua's eyes as he closed the distance. Their lips fit so well together as they clutched tight onto each other's hold. The after taste of wine on each other's pallete made everything sweeter.

Joshua held Minghao's neck and puller him closer, deepening the kiss. The battlefield that history proclaimed was no match for the battle that was happening in their mouths; serpents battling for the Alpha throne. Their bodies sway back and forth from the attacks.

They finally parted, having had their fill of victory but it wasn't long before their lips locked on again once the younger has had a swig of high quality wine in his mouth. The wine passed back and forth, sweeter each time it was passed back. Ah, yes, he bondage of wine was a tradition done very often centuries ago, and yet it was so new in this century.

Once more parted, both were panting, catching lost breaths and taking in the visuals of each other. Minghao, mullet disarray from Joshua's wild hands, was flushed red, front the kiss and wine. His pupils were shaking and filled with love and lust, two things if combined made a lethal weapon. Joshua, physically shaking, was smiling brightly, bliss and happiness evident on his glowing visage.

They sat back down, relaxing their beings after the intense make out. Joshua picked up a cracker and broke it in half,fed one half to Minghao and the other to himself. The roasted, dry taste scrubbed away the tangy taste of wine and each other, leaving tasteless tongues pleading for more.

However before Joshua could even ravish the other at all, Minghao had fallen asleep, drunk from wine and emotion. Joshua smiled. He figured it was time for sleep too

Outside, the sun had dipping into the horizon, shades of coral, amber and cerulean accompanying it. A view as picturesque as the love of the two men laid in bed, sipping wine and laughing away at jokes and sympathizing with each other's pains and now asleep in each other's warmth. For now, they enjoy their halcyon hour but when the day is over, and another begins, they would wake to another day full of schedules. Life of an influential folk was never easy but they had each other as support and that was enough for their own worlds.


End file.
